Rónnan
History The Rónnan have always lived in the highlands and forest of the south east Dún. Far away from the Lyrians, they have always been independent, and so, have rich customs, unique to them, and are often considered the closest to how the Dunaan were in their beginnings. The Rónnan have a chequered past with the other Dunaan families, believing most to be foreigners, traitors to the Dunaan race. The original High King was a Rónnan, who stopped the bloody civil war that the Dún had descended into after The Autumn War, and the downfall of the Lyrian Empire. The Rónnan have always been skilled warriors, hunters, and horsemen. Their closeness to nature has breed a special form of magical ability, that allows them to be closer to nature, and to their horses. They are fond of horses, dogs, and most animals. Induction Becoming Rónnan by anything other than birth is not an easy feat, and even by birth isn't something everyone accomplishes. In order to become Rónnan, the entrant must complete three tests, designed to judge their character, their loyalty, and their ability. Test of Heart During this test, an entrant spends a year, working as a farmhand, and a year of military training. Nothing more, nothing less. Everyone from a nobles son to a farmers son completes the exact same work. This is both to prove that the entrant is humble, hardworking, and most importantly, is willing to give up everything for the family. That it is the Family, not the entrant, that is the most important thing. Test of Mind In this test, the entrant must learn how to read, write, and recite the history of the Rónnan. This is designed to enforce the cultural identity of the Rónnan into any and all entrants, to integrate them into Rónnan life and culture. Test of Skill During this test, an entrant must either hunt and kill a predator, such as a wolf, or a bear, or duel a current member of the Rónnan. The duel conditions are decided by the person challenged - and can range from anything from fists, to blunted weapons, to fully sharpened swords, and can be anything from first blood to a duel to the death. Politics The Rónnan, because of their isolation, and their traditional ways, have always been an insignificant, if respected, Family. They represent the old ways of the Dunaan - untouched by time. Valuing pride and honor more than anything else, they are often warring with neighboring lands. Economics The Rónnan would be an economically insignificant Family if not for one key reason. The Rónnan are excellent horse breeders, and their horses are some of the best in the world. This has led the Rónnan, while not being rich, to make their mark on the map of the Dún. They are also the only Family who still practices the art of craving wooden pipes in which to smoke tobacco. In more recent times, they have traded with the Dramer, for both Eder Wood and Ambrosia, with which to make pipes out of, and smoke, respectively. Notable Members Rónar Rónnan - First High King of the Dún Category:Factions